Fire and Snow
by JessicaWinns
Summary: Hiccup is alone. Shoping for magical stuff for a magical school. He meets Anna and Elsa, twins, who are going also going to Hogwarts.
1. Prologe

**_First time writing, please tell me what you think. I will be introducing other characters soon_**

He was alone. Alone looking for magical supplies for a magical school. His father, Stoick the Vast, had to get to some sort of import meeting. So Hiccup was alone in Diagon Alley. He looked around and spotted a family of 4, with two girls who appeared to be twins except for the one thing. Their hair, one who had white hair seemed nervous, and another with orange hair seemed to be jumping up and down with excitement. They went into Oliver's wand shop and since he didn't have a want either he followed.

"Hello dears," said an elderly lady. "First time to Diagon Alley?" All nodded. "Well we got all you wizarding needs. Try want every want you want when it shoots red sparks in will be yours."

They all went around looking for one. Hiccup approached the girl with white hair. "Hi"

"Hello" She replied taking out a wand trying it, nothing. "I'm Hiccup." The girl was about to say something when the other girl came up to her. "Elsa look I found one. Have you?" Elsa shook her head no. "Anna this is Hiccup" She said introducing the two."

Hiccup pulled out a want with a dragon head carved into the handle. Its shot sparks instantly. "Cool" Anna said looking at it. Elsa grabbed a box from one of the higher shelves. The want was a light color with a delicate design on the handle, there was a single snowflake near the bottom also. She tried to shoot sparked but instead on red they were blue.

She turned around and realized everyone was watching. She blushed. "Well i never!" The shop owner exclaimed. "Blue sparked. Let me see it." Elsa shyly handed her want over.

She studied it. "It 9 ¾ inch. Blackthorn wood, which is often suited for warriors. With a phoenix feather, the owners are capable of great magic." "Are you sure this is for me?" Elsa asked knowing she wasn't a warrior. She barely had control of her magic. "Yes my dear. Now let me see yours."

Anna gave her want to the lady"11 inches Cypress wood, which is associated with nobility. Unicorn hair, produces the most consistent magic." Next it was Hiccups turn"11 inches. Holly wood, traditionally considered protective also unicorn hair."

They paid and left. "So have to gotten your robes." Hiccup asked the girls. "Yes the wands were actually our last things." "Oh." Hiccup was a little disappointed. "I will so you on the train right?" He asked. They nodded and split paths.


	2. Chapter 1

Anna and Elsa were at the train station waiting for their cousin Rapunzel. Her parents are the queen and king of Corona but she was raised by Mother Gothel since the kingdom wouldn't do well with their princess being a witch and all.

"How to do you get to platform 9 ¾?" a shy Elsa asked her parents. "You run straight through that wall." Replied her mother. Elsa grabbed on to her father's leg. "R-Run through the wall." Anna was jumping up and down with excitement "Ya Rapunzel said it feels weird but doesn't hurt at all." Elsa didn't seem reassured.

Then along came a little girl with long golden hair that most people would say she should cut. "Anna, Elsa!" The blonde and the red [strawberry blonde] head girl were jumping up and down with excitement. Just as Mother Gothel came up to them, "It's time to get going so you have a seat." The queen and princess of Arendelle went through followed by Mother Gothel and Rapunzel.

"Dad." Elsa held her dad's hand. "I'm scared." He kneeled down by his daughter. "It's ok I'll be here for you." He leaned in close "Can I tell you a secret." Elsa nodded "When I first came I was really, really scared but then I made friends and besides you have your sister. You will never be alone." Elsa hugged her dad. "Ok, I'm ready."

Hiccup looked around for platform 9 3/4. It was nowhere in sight. He sighed well at least his father had come to see him of where his father was is a totally different question. He noticed a girl with red hair that was really curly. She was standing next to her three older brothers and parents. The seemed to be a wizarding family.

"Excuse me" he tapped on the girl shoulder. She turned and faced him. "Are you going to Hogwarts?" He asked shyly. "Yep this is my -"She was cut off there by one her older brothers "Hello I'm Harris" He shook Hiccup's hand "This here is my brother Hubert and Hamish and me little sister Merida" "I'm not little." She said defensively.

A hand came down on Hiccup's shoulder." Hello children I see you meet my son Hiccup." Hiccup sighed he knew this wouldn't end up well. "Who knew all this." Stoick gestured to hiccup. Merida leaned to Hiccup "Did he just gesture to all of you." "Could be a wizard. Sadly I need to back to Berk to take of a little problem so i will not be able to see you of, but I trust you in the hand of these red head." With that he left. He left Hiccup with strangers.

"So Hiccup." one of the triplets leaned on him. "You ready to run to a wall." "R-run into a wall." Hiccup choked. "Yep run through that wall to get to the train and hurray you don't want to be late." And with that they went through Hiccup pray to the god, if there were any, to not kill him.

Merida and Hiccup found no empty room and went to go sit with her older brothers. "So" asked Harris "What house you think you going to be in?" "House?" "You know Gryffindor, HufflePuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin." Hiccup shook his head no

"Ok well" they started explaining "The Gryffindors are the house brave at heart. We're all Gryffindors" He said proudly.

"HufflePuff are those patient and loyal. We know who isn't a HufflePuff" They teased their sister

"Ravenclaw for those of wit and learning." Merida chipped in "One of my friend are going to be a Ravenclaw."

"Slytherin the cunning folk who use any means to achieve their end."

Just then a snowy owl came flapping in and landed on the arm Hiccup put out for it.

"Anna shut the door before the own gets out." Rapunzel shouted. She was too late and owl had just flown into another room. Elsa ran and looked into a compartment full of 6th years "Excuse me have you seen an owl?" They all shook their head no. Elsa kept looking till.

"My owl." She ran in. "Thank you for keeping her safe." She blushed bright red realizing it was Hiccup. "Hello" he waved. Hubert spoke next. "So how did she get out?"

"Oh well I wanted to let her out to stretch her wings. I sort of forgot to close the door and well she got out." "Well you're here." Merida said "Do you know what house you're going to be in." Elsa shook her head no. "I'm not brave, smart, evil, or necessarily loyal." Hiccup smiled "You should love whatever you're going to be in." Elsa smiled back.

"By the way I'm Hamish. This is Hubert, Harris, and our little sister Merida, and like Hiccup said you're going to love whatever house you're in." He shook her hand "Wow." Merida said sarcastically. "You're being a gentleman. Mom would love to see this." Everyone laughed and Elsa decided to stay to chat.

Elsa stood up. "I should be going my sister will be wondering where I'm at." She opened the door when a boy with black hair and green eyes came in. "Something is coming." And with that he passed out. Elsa ran to get Rapunzel.

Elsa came back with a very hesitant Rapunzel. "Please, please, please." Elsa begged her cousin to heal this boy she didn't know. "Ok, fine." She looked at everyone else "Please don't tell anyone else about this" Shyly she began singing her song to heal this boy. He awoke and looked at everyone.

Some perfects came in with Anna. She thought that they would know what to do. "He's ok, just needs air" said one with brown hair and dark brown eyes. "My name's Albus Potter, can you tell me what happened."

"Wait. Albus Potter as in the son of Harry Potter. Merida said "Yes." He replied annoyed. "Big shoes to fill." Hiccup said slowly. "Know how that feels." There was a moment of awkward silence broke by Albus. "Can you just tell me what happened?" They started explaining what happened as the boy arose."

"What's your name?" "Toothless." He said rubbing his head. "James." He quickly said after noticing the confused looks on everyone's faces. "James Wells."

"James can you tell me about yourself." "This is my first year and I-wait your Albus Potter. 5th year, a perfect, and seeker and captain of the Slytherin quidditch team."

"He asked you to tell him about you not him." laughed a boy with red hair and green eyes. "I'm James. James Potter." Everybody but Hiccup (who is muggle born) stared at him in wonder. "Come on, they all know about our father." Albus tried to drag his older brother away

A girl you looked to be there younger sister came up to them. "If Scorpius or Rose or Hugo asks I haven't been here." And with that she ran off smiling. They brothers looked at each other and ran to where she came from. Everyone else ran after them.

So James ,Albus, the triplets, Hiccup, Toothless, Merida, Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel all ran to see what happened but they didn't see it they smelt it. They noticed a room with three people. Two with red hair, a boy and girl, and a boy with blonde hair that's was pulled into a strange hairdo. They all crowded the doorway. "What happened." asked Albus. "Your sister happened." Said the blonde boy.

The red head boy smiled. "Fred might have taught us a few things including how to make dung bombs." They first years laughed and Albus cheeked a watch he had on. "We will be at Hogwarts in ten minutes. Get ready."

At with that they all departed to get ready for another exciting year at Hogwarts

 _ **Hey I hopes you enjoyed it's a bit everywhere. So to clean thing up Lily put the dungbomb in the room what Rose, Hugo and Scorpios where in.**_ __ _ **Comment good or bad I want to know what you think. Sorry for the long wait.**_

 _ **Characters So Far**_

 _ **1st years**_

 _ **Hiccup**_

 _ **Elsa**_

 _ **Anna**_

 _ **Merida**_

 _ **James Wells ~Toothless**_

 _ **2nd years**_

 _ **Rapunzel**_

 _ **Harris**_

 _ **Hamish**_

 _ **Hubert**_

 _ **3rd years**_

 _ **Hugo Weasley ~ Ron**_

 _ **4th years**_

 _ **Rose Weasley ~Ron**_

 _ **Scorpios**_

 _ **Lily Potter**_

 _ **5th years**_

 _ **Albus Potter**_

 _ **6th year**_

 _ **James Potter**_


End file.
